Kamen Rider Ichigo
by B-36
Summary: Edward Halifax is the cyborg known as Kamen Rider, he stands against the evil organization SHOCKER and their plans for world domination. THis is round two of my OC Kamen RIder Ichigo.
1. Chapter 1

On a lonely country road did a 21 year old Edward Augustine Halifax (named after both St. Augustine and Edward Shackelton, British history and religion teachers for father and mother) drive a white motorbike down as he finished practicing for the Grand Prix. An avid biker, he had learned how to manage his time between college, karate, his girlfriend, motor biking, and spare time which also acted as a buffer if something unexpected happened after getting low grades in Senior year which had taken much work to fix. He drove on while thinking of meeting Michelle Baker at home for a sleepover, he smiled as he remembered his parents going all haywire and threatening to disown him if anything happened.

"Yeah right, like I would do that without protection." He muttered to himself as he remembered the gift of a condom from a friend of his in his bike when suddenly a motorcycle passed him at high speed.

Edward drove forward believing this to be a challenge, overhead the sky was dark with storm clouds as the wheat on nearby fields moved to the left as strong winds blew, but for Edward and his determined friend the whole day might as well have been sunny and dry. He revved his motor until he was near the driver when the other turned his head and Halifax's world changed as a spider faced thing looked at him, it looked like a plastic mask except there was a feeling that it wasn't, that there was only the face and the blood vessels underneath, disturbed Edward slowed when fifty nine other motor bikes appeared from three directions turning his head Edward realized he was surrounded 15 motorbikes on four sides. The Spider then slowed and then grabbed his neck and sent a stinger into his neck causing Edward to become drowsy and slow, a few seconds later the bike tipped over near a ravine and with driver off fell into the stream without a fuss save for sounds of twisting metal.

The Spider grabbed Edwards's neck and lifted him onto the bike where he said "May SHOCKERs newest lieutenant be superior to men in our war!" as they drove off into the sunset.

(Screen turns black

A small sentence appears

"S.H.O.C.K.E.R: A 25 year old organization devoted to the conquest of Earth. Led by the Great Leader they seek to destroy and subjugate without creation or freedom of thought. Hiding in the shadows they strike killing those who find out about them before their time. Population: 10 Leader forms, 20 Elites soon to be 21, 400 Lieutenants, and 20,000 troops."

Music Plays as the screen turns black again, then two bright eye shaped lights appear with one small green light in the middle. They then flicker off as a singer sings these lyrics.

Coming now, SHOCKER, Evil like we've never seen!

Marching from Hell they come to collect us all!

One has the answered the call to arms.

Go! Go! Let's Go! Shining Machine!

Rider JUMP! Rider Kick!

Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider, Rider, Rider!

Rider Jump! Rider Kick!

The Ballad ends as a figure is seen with the eyes with the green light in between turning away and walking.)

(The scene is silent for maybe twenty seconds when two slits of light open, the viewer is greeted by a green and red face with Doctor equipment on, the scene then goes from Edwards P.O.V to a full around where a large laboratory is seen, it is empty save for Edward, five scientists, and some medical equipment and large blue screen which is opposite Edwards face)

Doctor 1: He is up, good. Welcome to SHOCKER Mr. Halifax or should I say Kamen Rider?

Edward (groggy): Huh?

Doctor 2: You are SHOCKERs 21st elite and the most balanced mutant ever.

Edward (More alert): What?!

Doctor 3: Hush his last moments as a human are due, along with his first meeting with the Great Leader.

Edward (confused): Why did I get out of bed?

Doctor 4: Very well, I shall collect his Room 101 device. (Chuckles and Edward is scared since he's read 1984)

Doctor 5: Go then, his meeting will be in a short minute.

(Doctor 4 leaves and Edward watches the screen on the monitor split into 20 rectangles which show older humans by twice his age easy save three. They introduce themselves: Dr. Ivan Shinigami, Colonel Hermann Zol, Ambassador Cornelius Hell, General Black, Marshall Armor, Doktor G, Apollo Geist, Spider Napoleon, Mr. Titan, General Shadow, General Monster, Dead Lion, Great Brain, Cobra, Red Python, Black Satan, Giraffe Cannon, Scissors Jaguar, Zombie Bat, and Baron Fang)

Dr. Shinigami: Yuki, is he ready?

Yuki: Yes, the Great Leaders general is ready.

Ambassador Hell: Are the pain sensors in his brain dead?

Yuki: Ambassador is that not-?

Ambassador Hell: Do it.

Dr. Shinigami: Hell that is not wise, they might- NO YOU FOOL!

(Edward screams as 70,000 volts go through him, at a switch Doctor 2 has pulled down the switch and Edward starts to transform, his clothes burn off and turning to ashes, then his body morphed into what only can be described as a cosplay suit with a grasshopper motif.)

Dr. Shinigami: DOCTOR COHAN! REVERSE THE SWITCH!

(Doctor Cohan brings the switch up ending Edwards's agony and causing him to shake.)

Voice: Hell, you shall not interfere with these operations anymore. Doctor Cohan when he comes to you will reverse his Henshin and then add the Mind control device for your role in choosing and then nearly destroying his mind!

Doctor Cohan (Bowing): Yes, Leader.

Voice: We shall reconvene in two hours. (All screens shut off and the other Doctors leave save for 4 who delivers the device, when they leave Cohan takes out a picture from his pocket, it is of a young woman with a younger him.)

Doctor Cohan: I'm sorry Edward, I'm sorry what I've done to him under SHOCKERs commands, I should've resisted but I didn't and thus I will be punished in hell for what I've created, Michelle I hope SHOCKER does not target you for retaliation for that would only make my sins greater and your pain greater. Rosalind my true and faithful wife forgive me for my deeds. And to my Lord, please forgive my immortal sins if not then forgive Edwards sins. (Pauses) Awake Edward Halifax.

Edward: Uggghhh, where am I?

Dr. Cohan: Edward its Ezekiel.

Edward: Ezekiel?! How wonderful, where am I?

Dr. Cohan: 50 miles West of New Hamburg and 450 feet underground.

Edward: Ezekiel, we have to get out of here!

Dr. Cohan: We shall shortly, first I have bad news.

Edward (Worried): What is it Doc?

Dr. Cohan: You are in the main headquarters of SHOCKER or the Sacred Hegemony of Converted Kindred Evolutionary Realms or at least in their North American Headquarters. You are also no longer human instead you are a machine and a man which I hope you are aware is known as a Cyborg.

Edward: Why me?

Dr. Cohan: I was brought into SHOCKER two years ago when you were in Junior year, SHOCKER took notice of your brilliance, athletic ability which frankly most Marines would kill for, and your ability to talk have convinced them to make you their newest general in a sense. SHOCKER takes over men like me, scientists who are out of touch or just forgotten, it would be like taking Nikolai Telsa in 1899 while leaving Edison alone. They control us, thankfully my specialty was in brain surgery and before SHOCKER collects me for a day I get drunk which nullifies the control by forcing it to speed up the mind allowing my will to remain, strange but true. What I did with the switch, yes it was me, was to make it possible for you to escape.

Edward: Huh?

Voice on PA: Dr. Cohan, you are required to work on Michelle Baker. Please hurry.

Dr. Cohan: I've come to a good stopping point, let me close him up and then work on her for?

Voice on PA: basic spy surgery with minimal brain control.

Dr. Cohan: Give me warning next time, I might've slipped!

Voice on PA: Sorry Doctor.

Dr. Cohan: I'm coming.

(PA Clicks off)

Dr. Cohan: SHIT!

Edward: Those fucki-

Dr. Cohan: I've got it!

Edward: What?

Dr. Cohan: Your escape!

Edward: I like where this is going Doc.

Dr. Cohan: In one hour leave this room and go down to the left, then the right, check in the windows, you'll see me closing her up. I'll have prepped her for mind surgery and my colleagues will have left, you can break us out.

Edward: Good plot Ezekiel, how do we get out?

Dr. Cohan: Aim your belt at the floor and say "RIDER KICK" which will send energy to your leg, jump up and kick through the floor where you'll land in the basement. In the belt is a climbing rope, throw it up and Ill carry her down. Then I'll show you something special.

Edward: You've read too many comics.

Dr. Cohan: You could join SHOCKER.

Edward: For Michelle and others I do this.

Dr. Cohan: Good boy, now let's begin my plot.

Edward; what'll happen to Michelle?

Dr. Cohan: An inability to get fat, extreme strength, agility, and youth plus a lifespan equal to yours which is infinite.

Edward: I like that.

Dr. Cohan: SHOCKER could literally solve Mankind's problems but want to use its advantages for the wrong usages.

Edward: Let's go then.

Dr. Cohan: One hour then.

Edward: One hour.

(Cohan leaves after freeing Edward and after an hour passes, Edward has a clock on his belt. He leaves and comes on Dr. Cohan who is making preparations and waves him in)

Dr. Cohan: Good, ready?

Edward: One question.

Dr. Cohan: Shoot?

Edward: Why am I not confused about anything?

Dr. Cohan: Your mind was prepared by scientists and thus suicide over your new state like in Robocop won't happen.

Edward: Is she?

Dr. Cohan: Good to go and have fun with.

Edward: Pervert.

Dr. Cohan: I'm not the one with the condom young man!

Edward (Groaning): Where to on our escape Hefner?

Dr. Cohan: Warehouse 14, Sea travel district.

Edward: Got it, I know the area.

Dr. Cohan: Ready?

Edward: Ready.

(Edward leaps into the air and with a cry of RIDER KICK breaks through the floor, after a second he jumps up and grabs both and then goes through the hole again. They land in the basement as the alarm goes off.)

Dr. Cohan: Over there!

(Edward pauses as he sees a bike, a beautiful white and red beauty that gleams in the red light. He runs over touches it until Cohan pushes him causing him to get on. Instinctively he starts it up and the bike charges at 250 M.P.H through a wall and goes up a 15 degree ramp and through the exit of SHOCKER HQ NEUSA. After a half hour they reach the warehouse and hide. Unknown to them a small mechanical spider is watching and sends a signal to the Spider-Man who is only 10 blocks away, calling his troops he rushes to get there, he then gets a connection with the great leader.)

Spider: What are my orders?

Great Leader: Kill all but the girl, she is repairable. The Rider is a wild card and the good doctor played us for fools, I am glad you found his old lab and kept a tab on it. I shall promote you later.

Spider: Your wish is my desire. Now I shall go.

Great Leader: Go.

(In the warehouse Edward looks at Michelle as Dr. Cohan dresses her and he fumes)

Edward: SHOCKER, it may have helped her but it's made me a monster and naked.

Dr. Cohan: Don't blame me, this'll happen every transformation, your best hope is to sew. Now what are your plans?)

Edward: What?

Dr. Cohan: You have been "missing" these past 7 days, their way of covering up your kidnapping.

Edward: Ill show up amnesiatic at a hospital then and make plans against SHOCKER.

Dr. Cohan: Good lad.

Edward: What's that (Truck pulls up)

Dr. Cohan: A Hostess truck, when I was a lad working in here I heard it at irregular times.

Michelle: Uggghhhh...

Edward: Michelle?

(Overlooking them the Spider looks at them and chuckles. He takes a dart out and prepares to throw it at Edward, when Dr. Cohan gets in the way. The Spider takes out another dart and throws it. A small motor sends it through Cohan until it reaches his arm bone where it's stopped, he collapses on Edward and dissolves into a white bubble like substance, The Spider sends out a web from his mouth and grabs Michelle by the legs and brings her up to him and he escapes. Edward get up a second later and runs out of the warehouse following Spider where he sees the Spider get into the truck's cab and drives away. Angry Edward runs inside and gets on Cyclone and starts the engine.

He then kicks the engine into overdrive and drives after the truck, as the bike hits 100 MPH he flips a switch on the left handlebar which causes it to change from a normal bike to a hyper armed bike. As the bikes transformation finished his belt forms and the turbine spins. He then leans forwards as his clothes burn off revealing a black skin which forms on the body save for his legs below the knees, hands, and head. Then a orange aura goes over the cyborg who has armor grow quickly over the uncovered parts and his torso. The final change was two red glassy eyes which lit up as the henshin finished and the Kamen Rider sped after the evil SHOCKER Kaijin.

Inside the truck the Spider was looking around on the top of the truck when he spotted the bike and its rider who looked at him angrily. He fumed in anger, how did he, no, how dare he survive? The Spiderman then took out a spider shaped grenade and threw it; the bomb flew into the sky but was landing away when a thick web shot out to Cyclones front wheel which it flew into. The explosion slowed but did not do any damage to the 20 inch thick armor on the wheels, the Kamen Rider responded by pressing a button causing a grappling hook to attach to the truck the bike crashed into the truck causing the Spider to stumble, looking up he saw the mutant cyborg drop Michelle.

He watched her carefully for her own protection and thus missed Spiders second bomb which crashed into him before exploding. Thrown off his bike into a house he got up and sent a mental wave to his bike which shot out a GPS device onto Michelle's leather jacket and then cut the rope to the hook, the bike then turned and drove to its master. The Spiderman then watched this and then held up a small silver circle to his mouth and said something, then the back of the truck opened revealing four motorcycles with 2 Kamen Rider lookalikes on each, they are bronze in armor, gloves, and boots, black in suit, silver mouth plates compared to the Riders green, green eyed, and their finger ends were square.

They then drove out intent on killing the Kamen Rider; they maneuvered around a few blocks until they were behind their opponent who was unaware of their presence. Four of the Rider lookalikes then stood up on back seat of the bikes and shot out both arms and extend their fingers which let out a stream of rockets.

The small rockets struck the Rider and Cyclone sending both into a building, the four bikes stop in front, the SHOCKER agents are wary when the Kamen Rider emerges. He looks at them angrily when the other SHOCKER agents fire their rockets whose explosions cover the area in smoke. Then one of them speaks)

SHOCKER RIDER: Kamen Rider, know you have been defeated by the SHOCKER Rider squadron, bodyguards of the lieutenants of SHOCKER!

(Then the smoke disappears and the Kamen Rider looks at them)

Kamen Rider: My turn. RIDER FIGHT!

(On a mountain road Spider jumps off the truck and prepares to get into the cave when he senses a presence, turning he then sees the Kamen Rider looking angry and unsigned. The SHOCKER Kaijin drops Michelle and draws out two large poles.)

Spider: So you live Rider. Now your worthless life is mine, troopers attack!

(The troops surround him with giant poles, they lower them and then when the Spider snaps his 8 pairs of fingers quick as lightning they try to stab him, but the Rider leaps into the air and jumps ten feet forward. The troopers are clothed in black shirts, pants, berets, and their faces are green/red, they leap after the rider and by amazing coordination land around him in a circle, he then draws a sword out of his left leg and duels with them. After they are killed Edward spot ten on the opposite cliff aiming a Gatling cannon at him, he leapt into the air avoided the guns blaze as he punched them and threw one off the cliff, his sense then pick up Spider throwing more darts, he leapt into the air and the hapless troopers are killed by their own leader.

He lands behind the truck and sees Michelle tied up and knocked out on the road, then Spider grabs his neck from behind and with much effort Edward throws him off, turning they get into a fist fight which Edward is winning. Surprised Spider opened his mouth and climbed a cliff determined to dart him regardless if it worked or not. But Edward was faster and a jumper, he was waiting and kicked Spider in the jaw, growling the beast tried to throw a punch when Edward said "RIDER CHOP!" and with a blazing blue light over his hand slashed Spiders hand off, punching him off the cliff he leapt into the air and said "RIDER DRILL KICK!" He spun rapidly while putting his left foot on the right knee while the tip of the right boot glowed as he spun into the Spiders chest at ten feet. When they reached the ground Edward got up and walked away while Spider dissolved into bubbles. He grabbed Michelle and ripped the web off and carried her to the bike. He then drives away.)

Preview for next week: _Edward Halifax discovers reports of people dying when exposed to sunlight or biting random people at night he goes to investigate if SHOCKER is involved. What he finds must be awaited for next week, so wait for SHOCKERs DOUBLE STRIKE!_

_(_Music plays as the screen shows the Kamen Rider driving on Cyclone when four SHOCKER limousines full of troopers pull up. The music is kamen rider no uta)


	2. Chapter 2

(Screen lights up showing a plain where a small motorcycle travels across the plain, the camera then switches to a close-up of the Riders face which is a two part mask, the bottom is a faceplate and goes to just under the nose while the top half has features that resemble corresponding body parts, then a title saying "KAMEN RIDER" appears as a song starts.

"Let's Go Rider Kick!" by

**Coming Now, SHOCKER **

**An army from Hell**

**Coming for us we call on one**

**Who answered the call to arms**

**GO! GO! LETS GO!**

**SHINING MACHINE**

**RIDER-JUMP!**

**RIDER-KICK!**

**KAMEN RIDER, KAMEN RIDER, RIDER, RIDER! **

**RIDER JUMP! RIDER KICK! **

**KAMEN RIDER, KAMEN RIDER, RIDER, RIDER!**

The Kamen Rider stops the motorbike and looks as at the viewer narrator speaks.

"The Kamen Rider, Edward Halifax, is a cyborg altered by SHOCKER, an evil underground organization that aspires for world domination. As the Kamen Rider, he fights against SHOCKER for the freedom of humanity!"

The screen then turns black and a white title appears with the words:

_"KAIJIN DOUBLE STRIKE!"_

Inside a dark room Kaizo Ningen Kumo Otoko (Strange Spider-Man, no relation to Peter Parker) limped in bleeding, armless, and near dead. That was not the reason he hesitated though, the reason was a small bird statue whose eyes lit up in a bright almost cerulean light as a roaring voice, not a mental signal like his last appearence, soared through the cavernous chamber and beyond causing all in the base he was in to shudder at Spiders punishment.

"YOUR FAILURE IS ABSOULTELY THE WORST EVENT THAT COULDVE HAPPENED! NOW THERES A TRAIL OF DESTRUCTION, COLLATERAL DAMAGE, AND FOOTAGE OF PARTS OF THE FIGHT ON MEDIA SITES! THIS MEANS WE ARE IN THE OPEN! TODAY SOCIAL MEDIA SITES, TOMMORROW THE RELIABLE NEWS SOURCES!" shouted the voice.

"I couldn't, his-body. Too strong." Kumo Otoko said.

"PERHAPS I AM TOO HARSH, THE SHOCKER RIDER PROGRAM WAS NEVER MEANT TO DEAL WITH AN ELITE GOING ROUGE." Mused the voice.

"That's-HES AN ELITE!?" Shouted the Spider in dread.

"YES, I HOPED WITH YOUR SKILLS THAT HE WOULD BE DISPOSED OF." Came the reply.

The SHOCKER cyborg felt woozy from fluid loss, painful cellular regeneration, and having survived an ELITE cyborgs attack. He then nodded as the voice said something, missing the message he asked to hear it again.

"WE NEED TO BE CREATIVE WITH OUR DISPOSAL METHODS, I AM CALLING IN BAT." Then Spider laughed, he then spoke, sadly he was unheard and the voice asked for a repeat.

"He wouldn't-make a decent five minutes fight. My fight would look like a hard pressed WWE convention match in comparison. No, but I am willing to forgo my life to get the brat back or send him to hell." Said Spider eager to keep his good name intact.

"HMMMM, YOU ARE CORRECT, YOUR SCIENTISTS WILL REBUILD YOU SAVE FOR YOUR POISON SAC. TELL THEM TO WAIT FOR YUKI JOUCHI." Was the voices command and the light flashed off, the code for dismissal, Spider limped out curious as to what the Great Leader of SHOCKER had planned.

CIA NE FIELD HEADQUARTERS-NE

12 A.M.

Inside a small cavern a field agent of the CIA, Thomas Prancer looked through several decrypts from the 1950s, 1960s, 1970s, and 1980s, this coupled with the YouTube videos were showing a clear cohesive picture of events worldwide, it also revealed that something had caused the mysterious underground group to show itself. Armed with the knowledge he picked up the pictures, a briefing file, a laptop, and a disguise kit which marked him as a tailor in the French Embassy.

New Hamburg

Edward Halifax drove on, his senses heightened to listen for any SHOCKER counterattack but he expected none, looking back he saw Michelle who was still out eight hours after her surgery, he decided she was milking it and decided to do something she hated. He turned into an empty street and sent the bike into maximum revolutions causing the bike to nearly stop as the back wheel spun, unknown to Edward four rockets heated up as the Fusion reactor sent energy into the rockets and wheels. The bike then flew forward passing through several streets missing traffic by a mixture of turns, leaping up ramps, and going onto sidewalks.

At this point the unfortunate Michelle Baker woke up and realized that Edward was on a bike and driving fast. Her face turned green and with a decision to make Halifax pay she made a retching noise.

Never had a bike been pulled over faster, a woman been taken off a bike, and rushed to a public toilet which was paid for in record time. As he heard her retch Halifax released a breath of relief as she finished, as awful as that was it would've been worse in New York where public toilets were non-existent save for subways. Michelle exited and looked at him angrily; he gulped in mock anger when she then hugged him.

"How was karate camp?" she asked.

"Ni-wait what?" Edward asked.

"You were at Karate camp, without me!" Michelle said bitterly.

"No I wasn't. Trust me, after the Cadbury incident would you?" Edward asked as he remembered the anal kick from Michelle. He shuddered visibly causing Michelle to stop, she then pondered it.

"Okay, where were you and are you hungry?" Michelle asked.

Before Edward could respond he then felt a hunger pain, he then remembered it had been a week since he ate a small breakfast, didn't SHOCKER have the decency to fuel up their new comrades? Another reason to destroy them, not that he needed any but it was a good reason to destroy them.

"Yes, for once your stomachs justifiably hungry." Edward said.

She then smiled menacingly as her hand formed into fists, then the thumbs emerged, too late did Edward dodge as she hit a point on his neck. He fell to the ground laughing to his heart's content causing people to look at him in contempt but Michelle waved them on until he recovered. Getting up he looked at her and plotted vengeance. For now pizza sounded good and then vengeance was in order. Looking around he felt nervous as the sun started to begin its downward arc, he shook off the feeling as he and Michelle walked away. Above the street a fedora wearing man with thick clothes watched them with beady eyes.

The creature went to his room where a small mirror was, taking off the clothes revealed a bat like face which let loose a snarl from its mouth. Then he turned on an Ipod on his dresser which then printed several orders in a language only SHOCKER agents could decipher. He smiled as he finished, walking to his closet he heard the door open revealing a recovered Spider who looked at him and said "Time?"

The figure only nodded.

Edward and Michelle sat at a small private booth which was soundproofed mostly; Michelle sat looking at Edward while waiting for food. Edward then sighed and seemed to be hesitating to be telling her something, she thus expected anything but the truth.

"About where I was." Edward began, Michelle started imagining thousands of scenarios with various conclusions, some sad, some hilarious, others just wrong, and some that shouldn't ever be thought.

"I had been captured by an organization called SHOCKER." Edward continued.

"SHOCKER?" Michelle asked as something in her brain clicked, she then took out a letter found in Dr. Emil Norton's house after he disappeared a year ago, her former guardian. On the letter was a black Eagle with the words SHOCKER on a small globe in the Eagles claws.

"Where did you get that?" Asked Edward, surprised to see this.

"Dr. Norton's house." Said Michelle.

Edward froze as his mind recalled Dr. Norton's disappearance, Michelle's foster father who had cared for her ever since she had been found in an orphanage half-dead from starvation. He then tried to recall the name, his mind went through the files during that month and found what he was looking for, his mind pulled out the file which was then opened, it showed Dr. Norton had died resisting capture by SHOCKER agent Bat.

He sighed as he saw the golden light of the setting sun went onto him when he saw the waiter coming over, his head was bent down and the top had a beret, the man said "Bonjour, my name is Francois. What would you like for dinner?"

Michelle smiled as she said "Penne alle norma."

"Pesto Lasagna." Halifax said as he looked up into the face of the man who was busy writing, the man turned away, on the back of his shirt was a bat symbol, curious Edward pulled on a blind causing golden sunlight to strike the back of the man's neck causing him to yell. The man rolled over revealing red and green face paint which Edward realized meant only one thing.

Edward leapt to the man and lifted him up, then he landed four punches in the stomach, a chop to the neck, and a groin kick for good measure knocked him down. Michelle ran over and watched as Edward took out a card which showed the Eagle and globe.

"There goes our meal." Michelle said.

"Had to pick a family place, guess that saved us since they don't put cooking times and there is never a change of waiter. That's the idiot of the family." Edward explained as the man dissolved.

"Do I want to know?" she said pointing to the SHOCKER trooper.

"No, this also means that A SHOCKER monster is in the place. The troopers accompany the monsters and very rarely work on their own. In this case it's the bat monster." Edward explained.

"Let's get to the computer lab, I've got a pass there and the UV lighting should keep us safe." Michelle said.

"Great-wait, why do they have UV lights?" Edward asked.

"The people in there spend a few weeks without sun so the lights send out Vitamin D and UV light to keep the people safe!" Michelle said.

"Let's go!" said Edward as they rushed downstairs where fifty of the troopers were, some armed with heavy machine pistols, others with axes, some with Tasers, and the remainder had rapiers. Edward tore into his right leg with his hand and drew out the rapier in the leg and clashed with the rapier armed troops while Michelle ran into the ones armed with submachine guns.

Michelle wrestled a gun out the grunt she ran into a minute later and then started wildly shooting , sadly these were high explosive, armor piercing, incendiary bullets meant to kill the multi-layered Challenger Tank armor (strongest in the world), against the grunts she might as well have been a chainsaw on a tree. Edward got lucky due to his reflexes, Michelle's horrible aim due to the awesome blowback, and the fact his skin was able to resist those bullets.

As Michelle stopped firing the remaining twelve grunts rushed Edward who then leapt into the air and laded behind them, as his feet touched the ground though the boards gave way and Edward fell into the cellar leaving Michelle with twelve angry grunts.

"Oh crap." Ws her words as the grunts rushed her.

Down in the cellar Edward, or rather Kamen Rider stood in the cellar where the terrified patrons and owners were tied up by SHOCKER.

The Kamen Rider ran to them and tried to untie their knots when a animalistic sound boomed in the dark cellar. Turning to the source Kamen Rider ducked a pair of clawed feet which landed behind the people.

The newcomer said "Hello Kamen Rider, as you may have guessed I am the Bat, an assassin of SHOCKER that has no UV protection, lives on blood, and flies. However I am in my element, in five minutes a missile will launch into the skies of New Hamburg and blot out the sun. Then we will fight, So long Kamen Rider and keep the vermin in front of you."

He then opened his wings which launched hundreds of bat missiles which the Rider ducked as they flew into the wall revealing the sewer which the Bat flew into. The Kamen Rider stopped; he turned to the people and then freed them, if Bat was telling the truth then he would find the little wretch soon enough.

The Rider then leapt into the dining room where Michelle had dealt with half of the remaining grunts and was trying to fight off the five remaining grunts and their leaders who wore a ski mask that had an orange bat symbol on it, the six turned to him and tried to kick him, sadly for them the Kamen Rider had already prepared his own surprise.

"RIDER TWISTER!"

He leapt into the air and as his legs glowed he spun kicking all six sending them into the walls with enough force to break steel, needless to say they were dead as they struck the pavement.

Michelle was surprised to see this stranger who said "Let's get out of here Michelle! Now What?" He said as he saw make a karate position, then he looked at himself in a mirror and saw the problem.

"Michelle, it's me Edward." He said.

"Okay Mister, how did I and Edward meet?" Michelle growled.

"Game of dodge ball, six years ago, you took the opportunity to try to hit Don Blakely and hit me in the testes causing internal bleeding and while I was in the hospital you visited me to apologize. We dated three months later and your first kiss was Don Blakely who you found out was using you for a bet that same day, the bet was to see if he could get any nerd to love him. Later you struck him with a flying kick at Karate practice mistaking him for another target although doubt remains in my mind." Edward/Kamen Rider said.

"Edward, what in god's name?" she walked over to him and touched his face and withdrew her hand with a gasp, "Why is it warm?"

"That's my skin. It runs on the same principles as yours except it maintains cohesiveness by use of energy, the same ideas Dr. Norton suggested. Where SHOCKER got the idea first is beyond me."

"My god, dad always knew it was possible, but Dr. Shin, I don't know the rest."

"Shinigami?" Edward asked in surprise.

"Yeah, anything wrong?" Michelle asked.

"Hes the head scientist of SHOCKER!" Edward yelled.

"No, oh my god, Dad!" She said as the implications struck her.

"Im sorry, Dr. Norton isn't alive anymore though." Edward said.

"How?" Michelle asked.

"SHOCKER targeted him possibly for his ingenuity and forward thinking nature, one night the agent Bat flew to his home and threatened you with vampirism. Dr. Norton took action by pretending to get his notes but instead shot himself in the head preventing his brain from being used." Edward said as Michelle took it in, externally she was okay while internally a mix of sorrow and anger plus understanding settled in.

"Thanks, wait I know who can help! Dr. Cohan he was Dads associate." She said.

"Its thanks to Dr. Cohan I live now but he paid the price." Edward said causing Michelle to stop.

"And may the bastard burn in hell!" A voice declared. Turning both saw the Spider monster who growled, Edward gulped as he saw that four of the eight arms were replaced by gadgets, the left top arm was a laser, the right top was a grenade launcher, the right bottom was a chainsaw, and the left bottom was a flamethrower.

"Kumo Otoku?" Edward gasped in surprise.

"Correct you son of a bitch, I did not die when your kick struck, instead I used my poison to melt my skin and reassembled myself at a better place to return to SHOCKER." Spider explained, "Despite my orders I will maul you before I return or kill you two, hopefully it's the latter."

The two faced off against each other while Michelle looked around and saw Bat in a dark window as a mortar launched a shell into the sky which then darkened the sky, satisfied Bat landed in the street and spied Michelle who he approached.

"Its been ten years." He said.

"You led my father to commit suicide?" Michelle asked calmly.

"My actions caused him to make the foolish choice. Join SHOCKER and help us gain Edward so that SHOCKER may-"He screeched in pain as Michelle stabbed him with a bayonet of the machine pistol.

"SHOCKER isn't getting Edward back; he and the other guy stay with me. Now let's see what Dr. Nortons adopted daughter can do to a monster of SHOCKER." She growled dangerously. Bat snarled as she pressed the trigger.

Across the room Edward and the Mysterious Spiderman fought, Edward kept away from the Spider who pushed his attacks with long range attacks to keep the Kamen Riders head down and then rush in with his chainsaw to maul him. The Kamen Rider fought back with a few leaps avoiding the monster and threw knives at him which stuck in the thick skin of the beast.

Spider laughed "Is that the best this pitiful example of a SHOCKER elite can do?"

"No, this is what I can do, he's 50 times worse." Michelle said as she threw Bat into Spider and then sent thousands of bullets into both causing Bat to scream as they penetrated his body while Spider was worried about his bombs, which started beeping as Bat had caused the bombs to arm. He threw Bat off and rushed to the Kamen Rider who had leapt into the air and was gathering energy in his belt, Michelle grabbed Bat and threw him to Spider as Edward aimed his foot as the eyes glowed as energy from the wind turbines in his belt moved to his feet causing them to give off a bluish glow as he cried "RIDER KICK!"

His foot struck Spider sending him into Bat as his organs exploded from the force and energy of the Rider Kick causing Spider to die activating his biobombs. Bat only had time to scream once as Spider and he were vaporized in a titanic explosion that sent Michelle flying into a building across the street while Edward was sent into a wall a building away.

Quickly he rushed to Michelle who sat stunned and pained as both legs were broken by the blast while her gun melted, he gently picked her up and took her to Cyclone where he placed her on the back seat while he moved to the front. He drove the bike slowly for a half hour in a drive before turning to her and asking if she was hungry. She nodded and the Kamen Rider ended his transformation and turned from Demon to man where they drove to a Finleys* and got food at the counter, Two hours later Michelle announced her legs were okay.

Turning Edward saw her face and smiled as he said "Sadly you're my kind of person, a cyborg."

"Well, I survived fifty sweaty men, my father's killer, and a weirdo spider, there are worse things. Will anyone suspect SHOCKER at the restaurant?"

"Nope." Said Edward causing Michelle to ask why.

"Simple, SHOCKER makes it so everyone exhausts the other options before the impossible rears its ugly head. Devil church down the street, the mortar fired on a holy day causing darkness and explosions, explanation, the Devil cult." Edward explained.

"Let's fix that then." Michelle said as they drove off.

(Episode End

Credits:

He came along with the storm

Who is it? Who is it? The Dazzling Man

Who kicks the Darkness?  
Kamen Rider, Mask of fury

Jump! DIVE! PUNCH IT HARD!

FULLL POWER-RIDER KICK!

Fight on with the wind

Punish the minions of SHOCKER

RIDER, RIDER, KAMEN RIDER.)


End file.
